User talk:Chernabogue/Archive 3
Discussions hi how much health does draculas 2nd form have on the first game on the nes--Evanieth Main Page Looks good. simple and intelligible.--Kiyuhito 16:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, looks very nice. I think we should also add some new content to the main page, such as new featured articles, perhaps some trivia, that sort of thing. Nagumo baby 17:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Background While you're at it making some changes to the wiki, could you perhaps add a new background and change the color scheme? I was thinking of something more gothic. Perhaps we could use one very large image without any tiling and make the body of the wiki transperant? Nagumo baby 18:19, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Image Upload Bug Hello Chernabogue, I'm new here and I'm attempting to upload fixed versions of the Saturn exclusive Symphony of the Night items. What I mean by fixed is they aren't stretched like the final image output by the Saturn. The version I'm uploading is how each item would actually appear in the game's graphics files, or how it would appear if it were on the PSX version. Pixel perfect. The problem I'm having is that when uploading a new version of each file, the Wiki actually distorts the image I upload. The only file I have uploaded is the Astral Dagger. I already did a revert back, and could do another to see if it was a temporary bug, but I wondered if you could fill me on why it did that and if it should now be fixed. Wouldn't want to revert again for nothing. Thanks much! AxlRocks 12:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Image Upload Bug Fixed Hey thanks for the quick reply! I got the bug fixed now and things should work fine. It seem when my newly uploaded version, 16x16 pixels, was set as the default, the old image, 49x25, actually got reduced to that size. After waiting a bit, it actually correctly set the image as the new one rather than shrinking the old to fit. Thanks a bunch! One other question, on this page: Castlevania:_Symphony_of_the_Night/Saturn#New_Items, the new Astral Dagger is mind numbingly small because that is it's true resolution. I've looked around the rest of the wiki and seen the item images are stretched via the wiki coding itself, resulting in a blurry image rather than pixelated. I can upload a double or triple resolution version of the items without any interpolation, so it'll be pixelated but still true resolution instead, or I can just resize via the Wiki image properties. Is there any preference to either? I prefer pixelated as it's true to the original, but I'm a bit old school and love pixel art, etc. so I just wondered. Thanks again! Sorry to be bugging you so much haha AxlRocks 21:21, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thank you very much! I'm uploading 64 by 64 images of each one rather than 16 by 16 to see how it looks. I believe it should look quite good and not be blurry either. I may also do this for the other SoTN items eventually. I'll also remove the 50px from other items once I upload the new 64 by 64 versions. Thanks once again! AxlRocks 22:34, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Galleries Hi Chernabogue. I've noticed you've been moving a lot of the galleries to sub-pages. I'm thinking it would still be good to have a small gallery consisting of a single row of pictures on it though, perhaps with a link to see the gallery page for more. It took me a while to figure out where to go to find a character's gallery when it was a hyperlink in the infobox. An exception to this might be for pages large enough to fit a few pictures on the right and left hand columns. Small pages that don't have very much else in them might as well have a large gallery in them so that they have some content. That's just my thoughts on it and I'll trust your judgment though when it comes to the visual effects on the wiki. Let me know if this was discussed earlier, as I might have missed it while I was taking a break from the wiki for the most part.--Reinhart77 01:27, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Another idea would be to have a very small gallery with rotating pictures fit inside the infobox near the gallery link at the bottom. Just enough to give a reader a visual cue that "this is where you can find the gallery". Perhaps two pictures inside an infobox is a bit much, maybe in a separate space in the left or right margin? Let me know of any other ideas that you have that you have not implemented yet. Thanks.--Reinhart77 01:35, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism This user upload pornography. Before, this user uploaded pornography repeatedly and was blocked.--Kiyuhito (talk) 03:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :I blocked him again. --Nagumo baby (talk) 07:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) The main page needs to be protected from unregistered users. 13:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) New Main Page Content Hi, Chernabogue. Could you perhaps add also include the Castlevania Timeline page in the contents section of the main page? I fixed it up a bit and added some new information. I could try and make an image tab myself but I'm afraid that it won't be consistent with the rest. --Nagumo baby (talk) 15:22, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :I did it. Please remove, when it is bad.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:27, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, I like it. --Nagumo baby (talk) 10:09, August 27, 2012 (UTC)